mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bhugs
Post below this line ---- Based on I just want to make sure that you are verifying that articles are correct before changing their version number. I see that you are only updating a few at a time and no more than three per minute, so I'm assuming you are, but I need confirmation. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :TaleWorlds claimed the only changes they made to troops was with Vaegir Archers, Sarranid Archers, and Nord Huscarls. However, I checked their before and after numbers against the troop stats on the wiki and in the game's current version - both single and multiplayer versions, and their numbers quite simply don't match anything. Therefore, we can't make any assumptions when switching versions. This is a pain in the neck, I know, I've had to do it to hundreds of pages myself. However, I use the Mount & Blade Unofficial Troop Editor and Item Editor to decipher and present the game code for me in a more readable manner, these modding programs should be pretty easy to find with a Google search and make the work much faster. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:25, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I remember the days when cheatmenu was all I used too. However, that method wouldn't have worked for troops due to the game randomizing their stats. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 08:18, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Wages The reason troop wages are listed from high to low in their infoboxes is because wages are based on your Leadership skill, meaning you pay more by default, and less over time. Personally, I don't really care which way the wages are listed, but I thought you should know why they are written that way and be aware that if you want to reverse them, all troops will need to be switched. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:11, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Bannerlord I haven't seen the video yet, and at over a half-hour long, I'm not sure when I'll get around to it. I did know whenever it came out, it would mean a lot of work however. Vandalism will probably skyrocket for a couple weeks before slowly settling back to normal levels, but hopefully quality editors will show up too, preferably ones with wiki experience. It is unlikely I will buy Bannerlord when it first comes out though, as I am too cheap. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:18, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Rollback I think I can trust you enough to combat vandalism (not that vandalism is much of a problem right now), so I've given you rollback rights. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:25, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Version I have removed the "version" line from all weapon templates as I do not want hundreds of pages to be outdated every time a new patch comes out. So from now on, if you ever edit a weapon, you can erase that line. Later, I will also be shifting around article tables into sub-pages so that only these hidden pages (which will be transcluded into the visible pages) will use the Based On template. This should reduce the number of pages that need to be updated after a patch to a mere handful, and the outdated notice will not be plastered all over the wiki. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:30, August 6, 2017 (UTC)